


Blame it all upon a rush of blood to the head

by starsngalaxys



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Father-Son Relationship, Fluff and Angst, Force Visions, Gen, Hurt Obi-Wan Kenobi, Hurt/Comfort, Master & Padawan Relationship(s), Obi-Wan Kenobi Needs a Hug, Parent-Child Relationship, Probably ooc, Qui-Gon is a Tired Dad™, Sleep Deprivation, That's Not How The Force Works, implied future hurt, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-13
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:41:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22691950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starsngalaxys/pseuds/starsngalaxys
Summary: “Show me.”He felt anguish fill his entire body. He couldn’t see who had passed on, but he could feel it.Or: Obi-Wan is a mess and Qui-Gon is a good parent for once.
Relationships: Qui-Gon Jinn & Obi-Wan Kenobi
Comments: 4
Kudos: 220





	Blame it all upon a rush of blood to the head

“Padawan, when was the last time you slept?”

Obi-Wan didn’t answer. He just stood in one spot, swaying slowly and staring intently at a spot on the wall.

Qui-Gon moves a little bit closer to the boy and lightly pushes his shoulder. Obi-Wan stumbled slightly and snapped to attention.

“Yes Master?”

He repeated his question. 

“Ummmm, maybe four days.”

The older man made a noise that somehow conveyed exasperation and concern. He grabbed the boy’s shoulders and steered him towards their apartment.

“I know what you are going to say Master, but-“

“No. You can’t go forever without sleep.”

“I can try!”

“No!”

Once they got to the room and Qui-Gon immediately sat the boy down on the couch. He crossed the room and started to make tea.

“Master?”

“Yes?”

“In all honesty Master, I couldn’t sleep. I don’t do it on purpose, it’s just…” he trailed off. He didn’t need to say anything else. 

Obi-Wan’s shields dropped, and Qui-Gon was barraged with a blanket of exhaustion lined with fear.

He finished making the tea, then carried it over to the couch, sitting next to the boy. Obi-Wan instinctively leaned on his shoulder. 

“Are your visions acting up again, my dear?”

Obi-Wan nodded against his shoulder.

Qui-Gon hummed softly and handed him his tea. 

“Show me.”

_ He felt anguish fill his entire body. He couldn’t see who had passed on, but he could feel it. The connection that was usually rooted firmly into his mind, was ripped away brutally. The force bond that brought comfort to him throughout almost the entirety of his life now just left a scorch mark in his mind. The scene changed... _

_ He was cradling a body close to his own.  _

_ “Remember, my dear Obi-Wan… I’ve always loved you, and I always will.” _

_ He felt the stitches in his heart rip open, bleeding into the force. He brought the woman’s fingertips to his lips, as if to say one last goodbye. The scene changed once again. _

_ He felt tired, but joyful. A warm hand pressed a lightsaber into his own. “I think you’ll be needing this.”  _

_ “Thank you C-“ _

_ He climbed up a cliff. All of the sudden, there was a shift in the force. Something was wrong.  _

_ Something broke the rock beneath him, and he fell. Millions of questions filled his mind until he hit the water. _

_ Fire and pain flooded his vision. A strangely familiar voice screamed at him, “I HATE YOU!” _

_ His own voice, distorted and agonized, said, “You were my brother A— I loved you!”  _

_ The next scene changed one last time. A woman was sobbing in a hospital bed. His ears were filled with the sound of crying children.  _

_ “There’s still good in him. I know that there’s…” _

The vision ended. Obi-Wan was shaking in Qui-Gon’s arms. The older man was murmuring comforting words while pressing his face into the boy’s hair. 

“Hush love, it’s alright.”

He pulled the mug out of his hands, placing it on the coffee table. The boy sobbed into his chest until he fell asleep. Qui-Gon adjusted the boy in his arms and carried him to his room. He placed the boy onto his bed and pulled the covers to his chin.

Obi-Wan had been through so much in his short life, and according to those visions he would be through so much more. Qui-Gon could only hope that Master Yoda was right, that the visions were not definitive, that the future was fluid. 

He pressed a kiss to the boy’s hairline. No harm would come to Obi-Wan, not while he was around.


End file.
